Sonic Boom: Valentine's Day
by Shaunatheboss
Summary: Another Valentine's Day on Bygone Island has arrived and how will Sonic cope this time? Rated T for friendship and humour.


**Sonic Boom Valentine's Day:**

**Less than two weeks to go until the movie! So, I've left a few quotes from some of the movie trailers in here. See how many you can find!**

**Summary: Another Valentine's Day on Bygone Island has arrived and how will Sonic cope this time? Rated T for friendship and humour.**

**XXX**

Sonic awoke to another early, bright morning, thanks to his recently installed alarm clock. He looked at the calendar. February 14th. Now why did that date sound awfully familiar?

He got up, brushed his ruffled-up bed-quills back into their normal, wind-swept position and headed downstairs for breakfast.

He decided to eat a small portion of fruit, before intending to head on his morning jog. Judging by the bright, sunny day, this was going to be a great day for a run.

After finishing his meal, he headed towards his front door. Presently, his communicator rang with a familiar name written on the screen. Sonic pushed the 'answer' button.

"Hi, Tails. What's up?"

"Hey, Sonic! Want to go see a movie?"

"Er… no, but thank you for asking. Just going for a small jog."

"Ok, but don't forget to watch out for Amy."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Valentine's Day, silly."

"Oh, Gods." He muttered with a pang of dread as his memory was suddenly jogged.

Tails chuckled a little, especially at the blue one's face on the screen. "Liven up, Sonic. You could actually enjoy yourself. Zooey and I had a fun time last year at the carnival."

Sonic then groaned as he recalled the awkward time with Amy last year. They had gone shopping, but Sonic was left to carry the bags, not to mention she also went to some romantic movie, which the blue blur had virtually no interest in and bore him to tears. The worst couple of hours he had to endure. The only thing that spared him from any more torture was the fact that Eggman attacked that day.

"Look, Sonic, I gotta go and get ready. Hope you have a good day!"

"I hope so too!" Sonic replied, putting on a fake smile and cheery tone. "I'll see you later, pal."

"Bye, Sonic!"

The hedgehog then hung up and moaned. There was no way he wanted to do this, even if it was for one day a year. Heck, staying in Eggman's prison was far more entertaining in Sonic's opinion.

Well, he decided to get this over with. The sooner the day was over, the better it was going to be for him.

XXX

After a few minutes of running through the forest, he then arrived at his destination. Sonic sighed, before placing his sports-taped hand close to the door, contemplating on whether to knock or not. After hesitating for a few more seconds, while deciding if anything unexpected would happen, he then slowly knocked three times.

After waiting, while tapping his foot impatiently, he then heard a few hurried footsteps approaching from the opposite side of the door.

"Just a minute!" Was then heard.

Sonic moaned softly. _'Here goes nothing.'_ He then thought to himself.

The door then swung open.

"Yes?" Eggman asked, before he even recognised who it was at his door. He seemed to be in a great mood, judging by the tone of his voice, until he saw exactly who was at the door. "Oh, it's you. No evil plans, today, I'm afraid. I'm currently awaiting the next issue of 'Villainy 101 Magazine' for inspiration. What do you want?" The human then inquired, with his tone now more sincere, and his hands on his hips.

"I surrender." Was the statement given by his adversary.

"…Excuse me?" The doctor replied, as though he had indeed misheard him.

"I surrender. So, you win. Let's call it even." Sonic replied as he put on a grin and an outstretched hand.

"…" Eggman just stood there in silence.

"Oh, ok, Eggy. I can see where this is going." The hedgehog said in a calm tone as he lowered his hand, walked past the human and entered the base. Eggman decided to follow him, but said and did nothing. He just wanted to see what the blue rat was up to. "Wanna fight? How about this then?" Sonic asked as he found Burnbot nearby and merely tapped the robot's wheeled foot with his own shoe.

Said robot merely looked from the small, blue, meat bag and back to its master. It was clear that it was waiting for Eggman's command to attack.

But the doctor said nothing, and had his hands casually at his sides, so Burnbot wouldn't move from its spot without the press of the large button on the human's wristband.

Sonic growled. "Time to up the ante." The hedgehog then walked over to the human's lab desk and deliberately knocked over glass containers full of chemicals, a photo frame and a vase from Mombot.

Several of the items shattered upon hitting the floor. Sonic grinned and looked over his shoulder, expecting a barrage of bots to come flying at him. Instead, he only saw Eggman, and now Orbot and Cubot silently looking at him.

The blue hedgehog groaned. "Guess we're doing this the hard way then?" He asked.

He then stormed over to Eggman's living room. Said doctor quietly observed the hedgehog pulling out several fistfuls of his dead quills and sprinkling them onto his couch and carpet.

He knew that Eggman absolutely loved to have his base in pristine condition and thoroughly organized, to the point that everything had its own place and was never misplaced, and expected nothing less. Sonic then dashed outside to Eggman's garden. The heavy rain last night meant that the soil was still saturated and soon, Sonic's shoes were caked in mud. He then dashed back inside and trudged deliberately through the base, leaving behind muddy shoe prints all over the newly waxed floor.

After his job was completed, he grinned and looked at the doctor. He expected Eggman to now be furious, but instead the same, neutral expression remained.

Sonic was now getting frustrated. "What's wrong with you?! Your base is a mess! Fight me! Do something! _Anything!_" It sounded as though he was desperately pleading now.

Eggman merely walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a handheld vacuum. He turned it on and cleaned one part of his couch, before sitting down.

"Sonic, I already anticipated your arrival and placed everything of _real_ value away prior to your little tantrum."

Said hedgehog was surprised at this and observed Orbot and Cubot retrieving a mop and bucket from the nearby closet. Cubot spilled the bucket, leaving water all over the floor.

"Ugh, I can't with this guy." Orbot muttered to himself.

"I already know what date it is. Did you honestly think that I'd forget too? You do this every year! Why not go on a date with Amy? You might even enjoy it?"

XXX

After a few minutes, an unharmed Sonic left the base and stormed off in a huff, grumbling to himself in frustration.

He then decided that maybe going out with Amy for the day _was _probably the best way to do this. He decided to get this over with.

He marched over to a familiar house by the water. Taking a deep breath, he then knocked on the door.

"Be right there!" A cheerful voice called out.

The door then opened, revealing Amy Rose. "Sonic! How are you? What brings you by so early this morning?"

Sonic sighed, before smiling and displaying a beautiful bouquet of flowers. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ames."

"Oh… Sonic," The pink hedgehog replied before taking them and sniffing them. "They're lovely. I need to place these in a pot of water. Come in, make yourself at home and help yourself to some hors d'oeuvres. I've made some quiche biscuits and vegetarian spring rolls. I'll be right back." She replied happily as she ran into the house.

The blue blur cautiously entered the house and wiped his shoes on the welcome mat. It wasn't like he'd been here before, but he decided to act on his best behaviour this time. No doubt Amy was still coming to terms with the last time he and Knuckles accidently ruined her painting and sculpture. If it was any consolation to her, they were just trying to make them look better.

He decided to calmly sit down and nibble on a spring roll, being careful to not leave crumbs on the table, couch, or in the carpet.

"That should hold them for a little while." The pink hedgehog replied until she saw her cobalt friend consuming one of her delectable culinary delights. "Oh, do you like them? I found a new recipe." She added as she sat down beside the blue blur.

Sonic swallowed quietly, before using his bandana as a napkin. "Better than last time. Thank you."

"You're welcome, and thank you for my beautiful flowers. They all match my furniture."

"So, I think we should get down as to why I'm here today. It's Valentine's Day once again, and I'm sure that you want to do a few things today?"

"Of course, Sonic. In fact, I've already made my to-do list a whole year in advance after that lovely time that we had last year. It was just too bad that Eggman ruined some of our time together." Amy replied as she leaned towards her drawer beside the sofa. She then presented the list to Sonic. "First, I think that we should…"

'_Oh, boy. That's a lot of tasks to do! I'm not sure we can even do them all. What if this becomes Valentine's Week?! No. It's ok, Sonic. Just go to your happy place.'_

"So, what do you think?"

"I think it's great! But before we begin, may I just go to my shack and retrieve something?"

"Of course!" Amy chirped happily. "Just don't be long."

"I won't." Sonic replied as he sped off to his destination.

XXX

After a few minutes, Sonic soon returned, wearing his brown jacket, instead of his neckerchief, which he only kept for formal occasions.

"Sorry I took so long, Amy. I forgot where I left my jacket."

"That's ok. I was just getting ready for our day out." She replied as she appeared in her purple dress.

"Ok, so where would you like to go first, mademoiselle?" The blue blur asked as he held his elbow out.

"I was thinking that we should head to the marketplace for some sweets." She answered as she took hold of his arm.

XXX

Soon, Sonic and Amy headed to Fennec's grocery stand near town. They picked up a few sweets, ranging from chocolate and fudge candy. Both hedgehogs enjoyed the mix.

They then passed by the spa and cosmetic shop. Amy hadn't used this place, since the boys went on their boyband road trip. Amy glanced into the windows, before walking on.

"Um, Amy?" Sonic asked. "Aren't you going in, like last year?" He then inquired.

The pink hedgehog smiled. "Thanks for the thought, Sonic, but I've decided to skip it for the moment."

Said blue Mobian seemed surprised by this.

"Why don't we go here instead?" The girl then added as she pointed to the music and video game stores nearby.

"Oh, that'd be cool! Thanks, Ames!" Sonic chirped as they headed over.

The blue blur went through every isle, looking at all the heavy metal and rock tunes, followed by all the video games on offer, including the 'Tomato-potamus Series'. Sonic was very happy to be here, until he saw Amy sitting outside the store, waiting for him.

"What's wrong, Amy? I thought you'd be looking around too."

"That's ok, Sonic. I just think the music in that store is too loud and it always gives me a headache whenever I enter."

"Oh, ok. I'm finished anyway. Sorry to keep you waiting. By the way, did I see a movie on your list?"

"Yeah." Amy replied, as her interest was piqued once again. "But I don't know what we should see."

"Well, we can decide when we get there."

"You're right. Let's go!"

XXX

As Sonic walked, he was starting to notice Amy's odd behaviour over the last few hours. She completely walked by her favourite places and went into Sonic's favourites instead. Maybe she thought that last year's Valentines was very unfair to the blue-furred Mobian and was trying to make amends.

Well, he was going to figure this out soon enough.

They then entered the movie theatre and contemplated which screenings to go to. One was an action movie and the other was romance. Both Sonic and Amy didn't want to ruin this day for the other and were debating which film would be the best.

"Hey, what about this one?" Sonic replied as he instead pointed to a comedy.

"Why not." Amy added as she decided that this was the best way to go.

XXX

Both Sonic and Amy enjoyed the movie and had a few great laughs, especially from the one-liners.

They then decided to head on over to Meh Burger to finish off the evening. And what better way than Karaoke Night.

Both Sonic and Amy ordered a Meh Meal from Dave the Intern, before heading on over to their table.

They enjoyed their meal, while listening to the others attempt their karaoke songs.

"C'mon, Ames. We can beat them."

Amy decided to pick a Justin Beaver song. At least this one was a duet.

"I always knew you liked Justin." Sonic remarked as he walked up to the stage with the pink hedgehog.

"Oh, please… it was only a brief phase." Amy replied.

Sonic snickered. "Yeah… only for about two years."

XXX

"Thank you for the fun time, Sonic." Amy replied once they arrived outside her house. She was holding a small trophy.

"It was no problem, Ames." Said blue hedgehog replied. "I also had a great time."

"Sonic, I was wondering if you wanted to try something."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"A kiss."

"Say what?"

"A kiss, silly. Just a small peck on the cheek is fine. If you don't want to though, that's ok."

"N-no, Amy. It's fine."

The pink hedgehog then leaned in for a kiss, with her eyes closed.

Sonic, however, had his eyes open. He was silent but nervous about this.

Amy then heard a strange, but familiar sound. It sounded like a small tornado. She then opened her eyes.

"Uh… meow?" Steve, or rather, 'Morpho', as he was better known, replied with a chuckle.

XXX

*Several hours ago…*

"Why not go on a date with Amy? You might even enjoy it?" Eggman asked Sonic, as he sat on his couch.

"Trust me, I won't. Last year she made me go into shops that were just not my thing. The only thing that thwarted the day was you attacking. At the moment, I feel like I'd do anything to get out of this."

"Anything, huh?" Eggman mused as he pondered the situation. "No, it's not worth it."

"You have to help me."

"No, I don't." The doctor replied, as he brushed it off.

"Please? It's life or death, here." Sonic replied, as he pulled his ears back.

"… Alright, fine. I'll send Morpho in your stead. In return, I get an entire week without seeing or hearing you or any of your friends within a five-mile radius of my lair."

"No battles? No attacks on Hedgehog Village?"

Eggman growled in frustration. Sonic had seen through that ruse.

"Deal. I'll call Morpho. Tell him everything you know about Amy and your last Valentine's Day. That way, he at least stands a small chance."

XXX

The transmitter and hidden camera on Morpho, displayed Amy shrieking in surprise before bringing out her hammer. Before it made impact, the transmission broke into static.

Back at his volcanic base, Eggman burst out laughing. "Ooh, he'll feel that tomorrow, but that was so worth it." The doctor replied as he fished out some more popcorn from his box.

"You know it!" Sonic replied cheerfully as he sat on the couch beside him, despite having a shackle on his leg. He then removed the comms he had been using to instruct Morpho on how to behave around Amy.

"Are you two boys playing nice?" Mombot asked while bringing in a plate full of chilidogs.

"Yes, Mrs. Eggman." Sonic replied as he took a chilidog. "Mmm, these are really good." He then added once he took a bite.

"Why, thank you, Sonic. I do hope you're enjoying your stay."

"I am."

Mombot then left.

"I think I'd best be going now. The gang will probably be worried about me."

"You're my prisoner, what makes you think you're leaving here?"

"Since the moment I pressed the 'distress call' button on my wrist. The gang should be here right about…"

He didn't even have the time to finish that sentence as the door was suddenly knocked down.

"…now." Sonic added.

**XXX**


End file.
